fillyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Star Crystal
The Star Crystal is the twelfth episode of Filly Funtasia. Synopsis After seeing a new crystal land in the forest during astronomy class, Rose, Lynn, Cedric, and Zack sneak out at night to retrieve it before Wranglum. Plot During Astronomy class, Cedric sees a "shooting star" land in the Mystic Forest, which he realises may be a star crystal. Their teacher, Antares, is sceptical, and he reminds the students that they're not allowed outside the Royal Magic Academy at night. After class, Cedric, Rose, Lynn, Bella, and Will discus how to sneak out at night to see the crystal. Battiwigs overhears and reports to Wranglum, who excitedly tells him to go and get the star crystal. That night, Principal Sparkle and Twilight are enjoying a night walk together, remarking that the students are safely in bed at this time. Rose, Lynn and Cedric then sneak out, aided by a trampoline, a long plank, and a mattress. The moment they make it out, they're greeted by Zack, who reveals he wants to go with them. Antares meets with Sparkle and Twilight and tells them about the crystal and his concerns that the students would sneak out to look for it. Sparkle and Twilight agree that it's exactly the type of thing they'd do, so they all go to check on the students' dorms. In the dark Mystic Forest, Cedric and Rose are starting to get afraid, to the amusement of Wranglum, who Battiwigs has brought with him as he tracks the students. Wranglum uses his powers to take control of some crows. In the dorms, Bella and Will cover for the others, putting the teachers at ease. Back in the forest, Wranglum's crows attack the students with rocks. In the panic, Rose falls through the hole in the crater made by the star crystal. Lynn uses her mirror's magic to attack the crows, knocking them out of the sky. Rose wakes in an underground cavern and Wranglum summons his grounders to bring him Rose and the crystal. The grounders reach Rose just as she finds the crystal. She runs, and receives a mirror call from her friends (who can't safely follow her into the cavern). Zack advises her to head upwards to find the exit. Just then, she drops the crystal and it is grabbed by the grounders, though she successfully fights them off. She nearly makes it out, but Wranglum summons a small quake, causing a cave-in that blocks the exit. Rose ends up running from the grounders again and drops the crystal before tricking the grounders into falling off a ledge. She just then gets a call from Sparkle and pretends to be fine. After that, she hears noises and thinks it's her friends, only to find a window into Wranglum's crystal prison. Realising he's being watched, Wranglum starts yelling threats, and Rose runs away. She jumps as she gets a call from Cedric. He tells her the crystal will help her escape and she realises she's dropped it. Wranglum yells at his grounders to try again. Meanwhile, Battiwigs, who fell into the cavern and is now seeking the star crystal in order to show Wranglum his worth, gets knocked over by the grounders and finds the crystal. He shows it to Wranglum but then drops it, and it lands on Rose's head. Rose uses the crystal's magic to fly out of the cavern (as well as to summon a small tornado of magic to scatter the grounders). Back in the forest, she thanks her friends for their support and flies them back to the academy, where they give the crystal to Antares. Trivia * This episode's pre-credits sequence is the start of the episode rather than a preview. * This is the first episode in which Sparkle expresses a concern about Wranglum being a continuing threat, in particular to Rose. Category:Episodes Category:Filly Funtasia content